halohubfandomcom-20200215-history
Damien-A263
Should Damien die? Yes No Damien-A263 Damien-A263 (born Damien Aldaine) was taken by ONI at the age of six, as with most SPARTANs. He excelled in long range fighting and piloting during training. During and after the Fall of Reach, he was stationed on the Paris-''class heavy frigate [[UNSC Breaking Light|UNSC ''Breaking Light]]. He is the SPARTAN-III Program's best known sniper. He also has an AI named Ares in his armor. Ares helps Damien find strategic points on the battlefield to take enemy forces out from, and helps him in close quarters. Leadership Damien is a good leader, never ordering someone to do something he wouldn't do himself. Emblem Damien's emblem is a Spartan from ancient Greece, holding a sword and charging. Callsign Damien was given the callsign of "Miasma", which means a dangerous, foreboding, or deathlike influence or atmosphere. MJOLNIR-GEN2 Damien received a set of MJOLNIR-GEN2 armor in 2553 when the SPARTAN-IV program started. It was colored white and had a recon helmet, like his Mark V armor. AV-22 Sparrowhawk Damien flies an AV-22 Sparrowhawk which was designed specially to his liking. Augmentations Still being thought about. Personality and traits Damien is very soft-spoken. He also has unwavering courage, even in the face of the strongest enemy. When Damien does talk, he has an icy tone in his voice, but is a nice person when you get to know him. He also had extraordinary sight and hearing before '''he was enhanced, so after being enhanced, Damien has unbelievably amazing sight and hearing. He often values morals over orders, much to the dismay of his ONI superiors. Weapons *SRS99-S5 AM - "KARA" was scratched on the left side of the receiver, to remember a close friend of his who was killed in a Pelican crash - Damien also uses this with no scopes or sights, preferring the integrated link in his HUD *M6H Magnum *BR85HB SR *MA5D Augmentations Squad 596 Squad 596 is the squad Damien is in. He gained leadership of the team on October 23rd, 2552, but he had lost his arm in the crash that led to the death of the former leader, so Rachel-S053 became the temporary squad leader. Current Members *Damien-A263 - Team leader, sniper, and pilot. *Rachel-S053 - Second-in-command, stealth specialist *Anika-A284 - Marksman *Ryder-A144 - Demolitions expert *Darman-A136 - CQC Specialist Armor Configuration *Recon helmet *Blue visor *Breacher chest *Mark V right pauldron (later, a bionic replacement with an Operator pauldron) *Commando left pauldron *Tac-pad on left forearm *Tactical soft case on left thigh *Grenadier knee protection Before 2552 Battle of New Constantinople The Battle of New Constantinople was Damien's first large-scale engagement, and also the battle of his home world. Because of this, he was extremely motivated to fight, and fought "like a God", according to UNSC forces who witnessed Damien fighting. 2552 Fall of Reach During the Battle of New Alexandria, Squad 596 was defending the rooftop of a skyscraper, where a Pelican was going to come and pick up civilians to evacuate. All of a suden, a Banshee flew over the building, and killed some of the civilians on the rooftop. Damien then dropped his SRS99, ran in the direction the Banshee went, and jumped off of the building. While falling, he managed to grab the upper back part of the Banshee, and kicked the hatch off. He proceeded to grab the Sangheili piloting it's foot, and pulled it out of the flying machine. Damien climbed in, and flew the Banshee around the area for a while, wreaking havoc on the Covenant ground forces. Battle of Earth Damien-A263 was deployed to Mombasa on October 23rd, 2552 with his fireteam to help fight off the Covenant forces. However, his team's Falcon was shot down, resulting in the death of Odd-A123 (the team leader at the time), plus the loss of the Damien's right arm. He managed to crawl from the wreckage before he blacked out, and Ryder-A144 then found his armored body, soot-covered and spattered with blood. Luckily, Ryder was able to carry Damien to a UNSC Army base, where medics were able to give him a prosthetic replacement for his right arm. Because of this event, Damien and Ryder share a very special bond. By November 3rd, Damien was in the field again, fighting off Covenant forces, even willing to be flown across the city. On November 17th, Damien and his team regrouped on Tsavo Highway with other UNSC forces, and provided sniper support when the assault on Voi started. After the Flood-infested ship crashed in Voi, the Spartan took down some of them with his prototype SRS99-S5 AM, although he switched to his battle rifle, finding the sniper rifle ineffective against the Flood. Once the Battle of Earth ended, he was promoted to Admiral. Battle of Installation 00 Damien flew his AV-22 Sparrowhawk over the battle, providing air support. He did not participate in the Raid on High Charity. 2553 2554 2555 2556 2557 2558 2559 Battle of Installation 08 During the Battle of Installation 08, UNSC forces had been pushed back by Covenant, and were retreating. Squad 596 was the last team to hold their ground, and soon their Warthog showed up to get them out of there. Damien, Rachel, and Lee stayed behind to buy their men time. Damien told Anika he loved her, and the group staying behind charged off at Covenant forces, never to return. It is known that Damien was laying near Lee and Rachel, all heavily wounded, and then Damien, who's helmet's faceplate part had been ripped off, stopped blinking and breathing. Damien's rifle, Commando pauldron, and ruined helmet were given to Anika-B374, who gained control of the team after Damien, Rachel, and Lee's deaths. All three were posthumously awarded with the'' '''''Congressional Medal of Honor. Alternate Version During the Battle of Installation 08, UNSC forces had been pushed back by Covenant, and were retreating. Squad 596 was the last team to hold their ground, and soon their Warthog showed up to get them out of there. As they were leaving, dozens of ODSTs charged the Covenant forces. Damien then saluted the men who had just sent themselves to their deaths. Once the team got back to the ''Winter Winds, ''he filed a report on the battle, and nominated all of the ODSTs who sacrificed themselves at the battle, posthumously, the Congressional Medal of Honor. Relationships Rachel-S053 - Close friends and they shared a strong bond from years of battle. Darman-A136 - Close friends, both shared a fondness for the variety of weapons that the team uses. Ryder-A144 - They were good friends and shared a strong bond from years of battling side-by-side. Anika-A284 - Had a romantic relationship and a bond from battle with Damien. Kara-B054 - Kara looked up to Damien as a big brother and close friend, though the two did argue often. Damien was greatly saddened by her death. Lucas-A228 - Lucas was kind of like a big brother that encouraged Damien, although Damien eventually gained a higher rank than Lucas. Matt-A137 - After Kara's death, the two shared each other's pain, before then, they were just good friends who shared a bit of a battle bond. Jack-S153 - Son Quotes "Hell no, Sir." - After Kurt Ambrose asked Damien sarcastically if he had a death wish after being wounded in a training excercise at Camp Currahee "No... Just leave me... Go on without me..." - While fading in and out of consciousness after losing his arm at the Battle of Earth Gallery Category:Fanon Category:RavenRT Category:SPARTAN-III Category:Sniper Category:Pilot Category:UNSC Navy Category:Human Category:Augmented Human Category:Squad 596